Good Defeats Evil/Gallery
Images Dragon-ball-super-episode-67.jpg|Future Trunks with his spirit sword cut Fused Zamasu in half Philip_flings_his_sword_at_Dragon_Maleficent's_heart.jpg|Prince Phillip flinging his sword into Dragon-Maleficent's heart, slaying her. Milo_overpowering_Rourke.jpg|Milo Thatch hoisting the crystallized Rourke up to the blimp propellers, destroying him. Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 5.13.05 PM.png|Tempest Shadow defeats and kills the Storm King by sacrificing herself to petrify him. Optimus_prime_antes_de_Lockdown.png|Optimus Prime prepares to impale Lockdown. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7100.jpg|Iago kicks Jafar's black lamp into the lava, causing Jafar to electrocute then explode. Nefario_subdued_El_Macho.jpg|Dr. Nefario having subdued the mutated El Macho with the Fart Gun. Anastasia_overpowering_Rasputin_by_smashing_his_reliquary.jpg|Anastasia stomping on Rasputin's reliquary, causing him to vanish from existence forever. Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13229.jpg|Mosy drags The Indominus Rex into the pool and devours her. Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9301.jpg|Gru defeating Balthazar Bratt by blasting him away with his own keytar blaster. Osmosis_Jones_facing_Thrax.png|Osmosis Jones tricking Thrax into clawing himself to Shane's falsie, sending the evil virus to his doom in a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Emperor_death.png|Anikin Skywalker throws Emperor Palpatine to his death. The_Mane_6_shooting_rainbow_beam_at_Tirek_S4E26.png|The Mane 6 defeats Tirek by Rainbow Power. Manny_bats_Gutt_far_into_the_distance.png|Manny defeating Captain Gutt by catapulting him in the air, then striking him with a log, sending the evil ape flying far away into the distance. Chester_V's_Death_by_Cheesespider.png|The Cheesespider devours Chester V. ThM2OCN1KB.jpg|Toothless defeats the Whispering Death. The_Simpsons_Movie_264.jpg|Maggie Simpson stuns Russ Cargill with a boulder Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9557.jpg|Tiana smashing Dr. Facileir's talisman, allowing the Shadow Man to be literally dragged to the voodoo realm by his own goons. 300px-AttingerCorpse.jpg|Harold Attinger after being gunned down by Optimus Prime. Destruction-of-the-one-ring.jpg|Frodo Baggins destroys the One Ring, Gollum and ultimately Sauron. Frank_tenpenny_death.jpg|Frank Tenpenny dies in Grove Street territory after being chased by Carl Johnson and Sean "Sweet" Johnson. Stonebanks'_death.png|Barney Ross shoots and kills Stonebanks after a brutal fight. Valdou's_death.jpg|Rei kills Valdou Blu blasting Nigel out of the plane.jpg|Blu attatching Nigel's leg to a fire extinguisher then pulling the pin, sending the wicked cockatoo rocketing out of the plane. Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7972.jpg|Jack Skellington defeats Oogie Boogie by pulling the string out of him. Beethoven_knocks_Regina_and_Floyd_over_cliff.jpg|Beethoven knocks Regina and Floyd over the cliff into a pool of mud then into the river, after Floyd poked George Newton in the chest with a stick. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8404.jpg|Kayley and Garrett dodge Ruber's blow and Ruber ends up stabbing Excalibur back into the stone from which it was pulled, causing the evil knight to disintegrate into nothingness. ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-8900.jpg|Lucas and the Ant Gang defeat Stan Beals by injected him with shrink potion on wasp stinger. Sofia defeating Vor.png|Sofia defeating Vor with the power of her pure good heart, causing the wicked sorceress to vanish into nothingness. Screen Shot 2018-10-13 at 7.57.33 PM.png|Rick O'Connell kills the Scorpion King by impaling him in the thorax with the Spear of Osiris. Heatwave with Jules and Morocco.jpg|Heatwave putting Doctor Morocco on handcuffs. IMG_1576.PNG|Rally killing Natasha Radinov Videos Crossover Nexus - The Cartoon Cartoon Punch! (Clip)|Ben Tennyson vanquishing Red Strike with a mighty punch whilst cycling through characters from nearly every Cartoon Network series. Godzilla 2014 The Kiss of Death HD|Godzilla kills M.U.T.O. Thorin vs Azog - Epic Final Battle - The Hobbit Battle of the Five Armies - Full HD|Thorin kills Azog. LOTR The Return of the King - Sauron Defeated|Frodo destroys the One Ring and kills Sauron and Gollum. Furious 7 (8 10) Movie CLIP - The Street Always Wins (2015) HD|Dom Toretto defeats Deckard Shaw. Furious 7 (9 10) Movie CLIP - Don't Miss (2015) HD|Dom Toretto and Agent Hobbs defeat Mose Jakande. Mission Impossible (9 9) Movie CLIP - Tunnel Chase (1996) HD|Ethan Hunt kills Jim Phelps. Supernatural 13x16 The Boys Trap The Ghost & Learn The Truth About It 'Scoobynatural'|The Winchesters capture the Phantom Shadow with help from Scooby-Doo. Infernocus vs Optimus Prime - Transformers 5 The Last Knight HD|Optimus Prime vanquishing Infernocus Francis_vs_Claudandus|Francis defeating Claudandus by ducking under him and goring him with his claws, disemboweling him. Superman's Death Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice (2016) Movie Clip|Superman defeating Doomsday by retrieving Batman's Kryptonite spear and killing him with it while being mortally wounded in the process. Feedback vs. Malware|Feedback vanquishing Malware once and for all. Omniverse Creating a New Universe Ben 10 Cartoon Network|Ben Tennyson unleashing the power of the Bing Bang on Maltruant using Feedback. Tempest's Sacrifice Restoring Equestria My Little Pony The Movie Full HD|Tempest Shadow defeating and killing the Storm King. Manny vs. Captain Gutt with healthbars|Manny fighting Captian Gutt before catapulting him upwards and striking him with a log, sending him flying far far away. The Mummy Returns (11 11) Movie CLIP - Defeat of the Scorpion King (2001) HD|Rick O'Donnel killing the Scorpion King. Category:Galleries